Bond that Builds Trust
'''Bond that Builds Trust '''is the 6th episode of Season 1 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. This is also the 6th overall episode of the series. Plot Spencer tells Morgan the truth and he has to stay on her good side. Luke comforts Jen after a family emergency. Character Main Character * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Jennifer Hive * Luke Washington Recurring Characters * Melissa Hive * Laura Lynch Absent Characters * Dan Conway Storyline (Spencer’s Tree House) Morgan: Okay, explain! Spencer: The night I saved Shawn from the thing. Morgan: Yeah? Spencer: Something must have happened that gave us super human abilities. Morgan: So how long have you known you had them? Spencer: About 2 weeks now. Morgan: 2 weeks! Why didn’t you tell me? Spencer: If I told you it would make you a threat to the villains like they did today. Morgan: Yeah but we’re one. We can face anything. Spencer: Yeah but without powers you can’t face them. Morgan: Yeah, I’m still kind of mad at you. Spencer: I know and you will be. Just help me with Shawn. Morgan: What do you expect me to do? Spencer: Uh I have no idea. Weren’t you taking med classes? Morgan: I just started out though I still don’t know anything. Spencer: Well maybe if we collide again. Morgan: You are going to split with him. Spencer: Yeah. That part is still new to me. (Spencer and Shawn Collide) Morgan: Whoa! That is weird but cool! Shawn: Morgan? What happened? Morgan: You exploded but you didn’t die. I’m still confused. Shawn: Where is Spencer? Morgan: I have no idea he split with you. Shawn: Hold on! Let me try something. (Shawn and Spencer unconnected) Spencer: What just happened? Morgan: I saw Shawn! I didn’t see you. Spencer: What? So he is alive? Morgan: There is something blocking him from coming out. Spencer: So we need an antidote. (Central Park) Luke: So I was thinking for our 2 year anniversary we should go out to eat at Mylie’s Café. Jen: Yeah that would be so great. (Jen’s Phone Rings) Jen: Oh I’m so sorry! I have to take this. Luke: Alright. (Jen walks back crying) Jen: Luke, I am sorry I really have to go. Luke: Are you okay? Jen: No, I’ll be fine. Luke: Are you sure? Should I come? Jen: No it’s fine. I’m fine. Luke: Okay (Hospital) Jen: Mom! Are you okay? Melissa: Yes, I am fine it was just an accident. Jen: But you are still hurt. Are you going to be okay? Melissa: Yeah, I will be. Jen: Okay, Just promise me that you will be fine. Melissa: I promise. I’m not ready to go just yet. (Spencer’s Tree House) Morgan: I think I got something. Spencer: Are you sure? It can’t kill him in any way. Morgan: It won’t I tested it. Spencer: Okay, you are a very smart girl. Morgan: Thanks! If this works I might just continue to finish med classes. Spencer: Finish? Morgan: I was thinking of dropping out. Spencer: If this works you have to promise me that you won’t. Morgan: I promise. Spencer: Alright, give it to him. (Morgan gives Spencer the antidote) Morgan: Okay! We’ll see… (Fire surrounds Spencer) Spencer: Uh what is going on? Morgan: I have no idea! Spencer: Wait! What did you test the antidote on? Morgan: Uh my bunny. Spencer: You tested it on an animal! Morgan: Sorry! Spencer: I feel weak! (Spencer falls to the ground) Morgan: SPENC! (Luke’s House) Jen: Luke! Luke: Hey! What’s up? Jen: I just came to get something. (Jen kisses Luke) Luke: What was that for? Are you okay? Jen: I’m fine. I’m sorry I freaked out. My mom was in the hospital. Luke: Oh I’m sorry. Jen: its fine she okay. She should be out tomorrow. Luke: That’s amazing! Jen: So what are you doing? Luke: Uh watching a movie with my mom. Jen: Oh okay, I’ll let you finish that. Luke: Thanks. (Door Closes) Laura: Is she gone? Luke: Yeah. Laura: Are we going to get back to kissing? Luke: No, let’s just get back to study. Laura: okay. (Spencer’s Tree House) Morgan: Spencer! Wake up! Come back! (Shawn wakes up) Shawn: Morgan? Is it over? Morgan: You are out of Spencer but he is still unconscious. Shawn: Maybe we should just give him some time. Morgan: I swear I am going to get that guy! He is going to pay for what he has done. (Spencer wakes up) Spencer: Did it work? Morgan: Spencer! It worked! You two are free! Spencer: That’s great! Shawn! Glad to have you back. Shawn: Glad to be back! Spencer: I think it’s time for us to learn how to use our powers. Shawn: Yeah, how did we collide? Spencer: I have no idea. Morgan: I might. You two must have accessed each other DNA and it must of collided together forming you as half. Spencer: This may be a benefit or a something bad. Shawn: We barely know how to use our powers and what powers we have. Spencer: I know. We’ll now that Morgan knows we have the brains. Morgan: Uh thanks? Shawn: Great! Also thanks Morgan. (Shawn hugs Morgan) Morgan: Oh you are welcome!